


Body Art

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade has a tattoo. So what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycitruspocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/gifts).



> This 221b ficlet is the result of a short conversation I had with mycitruspocket, so it's her fault it happened.  
> The story is not beta-ed.

To say that Sherlock was distressed, would have been an understatement. He was rubbing his temples furiously while he kept pacing around the flat. 

“Lestrade has a tattoo, John!” he shouted. 

The doctor took a sip of his tea and decided to ignore the statement for now. 

The consulting detective stopped his pacing to throw himself onto the sofa and bury his face in John's jumper-clad stomach. Only the doctor's quick reaction prevented them both from being scalded by the piping hot tea. 

Say that again,” John asked the man, whose last words had been muffled by the jumper.

“Furthermore, Lestrade is in a relationship with my brother Mycroft.”

“You knew that. He told us more than a month ago.” 

Sherlock frowned. “Mycroft said something about a man called Gregory.”

John shook his head for it was useless. Sherlock would never learn to remember the DI's first name.

* * *

Simultaneously said DI was trembling pleasurably while Mycroft gently caressed the tattoo on Greg's left butt cheek.

“Sherlock came storming into the Yard's changing-room without knocking. I think he was surprised when he caught sight of it,” Greg said. 

The tattoo had been a Christmas gift that had left Mycroft in no doubt how serious Gregory was about this relationship. Why else would he get a tattoo in the shape of a brolly?


End file.
